pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Oz (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1985 Disney film, "Return to Oz". Cast: * Toto - Harvey Beaks * Auntie Em - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Jack Pumpkinhead - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Dorothy - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * The Scarecrow - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * The Gump - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * The Nome King - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Tin Man - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Cowardly Lion - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Uncle Henry - Scaredy Squirrel * Dr. Worley - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Nurse Wilson - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Girl in the hospital - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Billina - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Wheelers - Wander (Wander Over Yonder), Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), Flain (Mixels), K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Cricket Green (Big City Greens), Marty (ToonMarty), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) and Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Tik-Tok - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Princess Mombi - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Mombi's Other Heads - Misha (Chuck's Choice), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks), Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) and Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) * Princess Ozma - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * The Kansas Citizens - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Jeff Randell (Clarence) and Todd (Wayside) * The Police Officer - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * The Emerald City Citizens - Doki, Amy Rose (Sonic X), Mundi (Doki), Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Greg (Over the Garden Wall), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Benson (Regular Show), Finn (Adventure Time), Rigby (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Moff (Harvey Beaks), Leo (Legend Quest), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Johnny Test, Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Nina (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Fishtronaut, Bobby Generic (Bobby's World), Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), WordGirl, Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) and Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:Return to Oz Movies